


A Simple Kiss

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm recalls Jon’s kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Kiss

The first kiss was soft and sensual and oh so tentative. A barely there brush of your lips against mine that made my body tingle with anticipation. I dipped my tongue into your mouth for a moment and drank in your taste as deeply as I could before our lips parted. Then I looked up into your green eyes and trembled upon seeing the softness there. My soul was stripped away by that look in that moment and I could not help but be terrified. But then you smiled and swept your fingers through my hair, the soft caress soothing me as nothing else could have. I smiled back and we parted.

The second kiss was an all consuming exploration. The thoroughness touching me everywhere, making me quake with need. My soul and heart caught fire as you slowly explored my mouth with yours. You left no corner of me untouched and when you stepped away I was bereft and shaken. You had torn away the barriers I kept around myself and left me naked without their protection. You had touched the very core of me with that kiss, had explored every hidden corner of my soul and awoke a depthless need in me for you that frightened me. I looked into your green eyes again and whimpered for your eyes glowed with love. A love that terrified me. “Hush, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” You murmured and kissed me again.

The third kiss was a gentle meeting of lips and tongue that left me reeling. Dizzy and confused all I could do was savour the kiss, drink it in and allow myself to be flooded with joy. The warmth of that kiss swirled around me and through me, chasing the fear away. Our lips and tongues danced together as the kiss went on, making my heart leap within my chest. You pulled me closer and I swayed with emotion. Joy, fear, hunger, soothing warmth, and so much more coursing through me with every beat of my heart. We were so intertwined with each other that I didn’t where you ended and I begun. I felt cherished, protected and needed. I whimpered again, this time in anticipation and you kissed me again.

The fourth kiss set me ablaze as your lips claimed mine voraciously. You pulled me impossibly closer, your arms tight around me, our bodies moulded together with every inch of us in contact. Your hands began moving restlessly all over my body as we kissed again and again. Then I moaned and tugged at your shirt. I nearly ripped the clothes off of you in my need for skin to skin contact and when we finally kissed again, it was brutal, almost punishing, as if we couldn’t get enough of each other.

We tumbled over and you landed on top of me, but I didn’t mind for your kiss drove all thought out of my mind. Our lips met hungrily as we rutted against each other, neither of us able to keep still. The harshness of each kiss making me writhe underneath you with need. It was gloriously intense. My whole world had narrowed down to you and your lips, which were driving me wild. 

I couldn’t get enough of you. I couldn’t drink in enough kisses and in that moment I lost myself, becoming both more and less than I had ever been before. I handed you my heart in a needy, desperate kiss and cried out in triumph when you handed me yours.

One kiss blended into another and then another as we moved against each other. Passion and need blazing through me with every meeting of our lips. The more we kissed, the more I wanted to kiss. I just couldn’t get enough. I thirsted for you and though each kiss soothed that thirst a little, it never quenched the thirst and I began to both fear and hope that it would always be this way.

Each kiss stripped my soul bare for you to explore. Each kiss brought us closer, entwined our souls together. Each kiss was a treasure to be savoured and cherished. Each kiss brought me closer to becoming irrevocably yours and though that worried me a bit, I couldn’t stop kissing you. For each kiss made my heart sing with happiness, my body tingle with need, and the very core of me to rejoice.

And then, then you kissed me again for the thousandth time. A kiss so full of love that I lost myself within it. I immersed myself in its warmth and drowned in the welcome I felt within it. It transformed me.

I was no longer aching with need, for I had your love. I was no longer alone and lonely for I was entangled in you, with you and hopelessly tied to you. I was made one with you through that kiss that lasted just a moment, or perhaps for an eternity. 

And I gave myself up to that kiss. I surrendered to it. Diving into it with abandon. For that kiss brought everything I had ever wanted without knowing it to me. Security, love, protection, passion, joy, belonging and oh so much more, all within that kiss. The kiss that sole my heart away and made me forever yours.


End file.
